The present invention is directed to lubricating oil formulation for use in engines operated under sustained high load conditions, such as stationary diesel engines, locomotive diesel engines, marine diesel engines, natural gas engines, etc., and to method for enhancing the deposit control capacity of the lubricating oils used in such sustained high load condition engines.